1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp device and, more particularly, to a self-dusting lamp device for being dusted down automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional lamp device, such as the one disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. M334919 entitled “Improved LED lamp structure”, includes a housing, a heat-dissipating seat, a heat-dissipating fan, and a shock absorber. The housing has a plurality of air inlets and a plurality of air outlets, and a LED substrate is mounted in the housing. The heat-dissipating seat is mounted in the housing and abuts against the LED substrate. The heat-dissipating fan is mounted on a side of the heat-dissipating seat through the shock absorber.
In use, the conventional lamp device is coupled to a socket on a wall, a ceiling or a table (not illustrated) for being supplied with electricity and providing illumination. Moreover, the LED substrate is supplied with electricity to emit light and thus generates undesired heat; in the meanwhile, by the heat-dissipating fan, air is drawn into an interior of the housing from an exterior thereof via the air inlet and then exhausted back to the exterior via the air outlet, so as to form air currents passing through the housing. Thereby, through the heat conducting effect of the heat-dissipating seat, the undesired heat is transferred to the environment by the air currents. Consequently, the conventional lamp device provides heat-dissipating effect and, thus, the life of the conventional lamp device is longer than those of lamps without a heat-dissipating function.
However, when the air flows into the interior via the air inlets by the heat-dissipating fan, dust accompanying the air is liable to accumulate gradually around the air inlets. After a long time of use, the air inlets are liable to be clogged with dust, and the clogged air inlets may adversely decrease an amount of input air, and reduce the heat-dissipating effect and shorten the life of the conventional lamp device.